Fallout 4 Rüstung und Kleidung
Übersicht Das Bekleidungssystem in Fallout 4 erlaubt dem Einsamen Wanderer sein Outfit aus einer großen Auswahl von Kleidungs- und Rüstungsteilen zusammenzustellen. Das System unterscheidet dabei 9 Plätze und zwei 2 Lagen: * Erste Lage: ** Körper (Hosen, Hemden, Vault-Anzüge usw.) ** Hut (Baseballmützen, Kampfpanzerhelm, Filzhüte usw.) ** Auge (Brillen und Schutzbrillen) ** Mund (Bandanas) * Rüstung: - Diese wird über der ersten Lage getragen. ** Brust ** Rechter Arm ** Linker Arm ** Rechtes Bein ** Linkes Bein Viele Bekleidungselemente belegen mehrere Plätze, einschließlich der Rüstungsplätze. Dies schränkt die Möglichkeiten ein, die verschieden Kleidungsstücke miteinander zu kombinieren. Jeder Gegenstand kann auf jeder Lage Boni bereitstellen, wie z. B. verschiedene Schadensresistenzen. Alle Bekleidungselemente und ihre einzigartigen Boni sind unten detailliert aufgeführt. Darüber hinaus können die Bekleidungen und Rüstungsteile modifiziert werden, um diese mit zusätzlichen Boni auszustatten. Powerrüstungen bilden eine weitere Lage und können zusätzlich zu den Bekleidungen und Rüstungen getragen werden. Dann sind allerdings alle Boni, die von den darunter getragenen Teilen bereitgestellt werden, nicht mehr wirksam. Jedes Bekleidungselement und Rüstungsteil fällt unter eine der Kategorien normal, legendär oder einzigartig. Normale Rüstungen haben keine besonderen Boni. Legendäre Rüstungen kommen mit zufälligen Boni und werden meistens von legendären Feinden fallengelassen. Einzigartige Rüstungen haben bereits besondere Namen, einen besonderen legendären Bonus und sind nur bei bestimmten Händlern oder als Quest-Belohnungen erhältlich. Rüstungsteile Raider-Rüstung Die Raider Rüstung ist im Allgemeinen der häufigste Rüstungstyp, und kann als eine Stufe 1 Rüstung angesehen werden. Sie hat von allen Rüstungstypen, mit Ausnahme der DC-Wache Rüstung, den geringsten Widerstand gegen Energie- und Schusswaffen. Sie wird von den meisten Raidern getragen. Bilder IDs Werte Lederrüstung Lederrüstung kann als Stufe 2 Rüstung angesehen werden und besitzt im Vergleich zu der Metallrüstung gegenteilige Eigenschaften. Leder bietet einen überragenden Schutz gegenüber Energiewaffen, schützt aber im Vergleich zur Metallrüstung nur minimal gegen Schusswaffen. Bilder IDs Werte Metallrüstung Die Metallrüstung kann als Stufe 2 Rüstung angesehen werden und besitzt im Vergleich zu der Lederrüstung gegenteilige Eigenschaften. Metall bietet einen überragenden Schutz gegenüber Schusswaffen, schützt aber im Vergleich zur Lederrüstung nur minimal gegen Energiewaffen. Die Standardvariante der Metallrüstung bietet gegenüber der Stufe 3 Rüstung einen geringeren Schutz gegen Schuss- und Energiewaffen. Die robusten und schweren Varianten der Metallrüstung bieten einen besseren Schutz gegen Schusswaffen auf Kosten eines erheblich geringeren Schutzes gegen Energiewaffen. Bilder IDs Werte Kampfrüstung Die Kampfrüstung kann als eine Stufe 3 Rüstung angesehen werden, die das Beste aus den beiden Stufe 2 Rüstungen Leder und Metall vereint. Die Standardvariante bietet besseren Schutz gegen Energie- und Schusswaffen als die Leder- und Metallrüstung. Obwohl die schwere Lederrüstung einen besseren Schutz gegen Energiewaffen und die schwere Metallrüstung einen entsprechenden Schutz gegenüber Schusswaffen bietet, besitzt die Kampfrüstung eine bessere Kombination und ist somit besser für den universellen Einsatz geeignet. Während alle anderen Rüstungen bei den Rüstungsteilen für die linken und rechten Gliedmaßen identische Gewichte besitzen, existieren bei der Kampfrüstung unterschiedliche Werte für das linke und rechte Bein. Bilder IDs Werte Synth-Rüstung Die Synth-Rüstung kann als eine Rüstung der Stufe 4 angesehen werden. Die Standardausführung und die robuste Variante bieten im Vergleich zur Stufe-3-Rüstung einen etwas schwächeren, die schwere Variante einen besseren Schutz gegen Schusswaffen. Alle Ausführungen bieten einen hohen Schutz gegen Energiewaffen. Einzigartige Rüstungsteile für Synth-Rüstungen kann man beim Ausrüstungsoffizier des Instituts sowie bei Stufe-4 Händlern in den Siedlungen erwerben, die man den dort errichteten Bekleidungswarenhäusern zugewiesen hat. Beide Helmarten (Helm und Vollhelm) der Synth-Rüstung belegen je drei Ausrüstungsplätze. Bilder IDs Werte DC-Wache Rüstung Die DC-Wache Rüstung kann als Rüstungstyp der Stufen 1 bis 3 angesehen werden. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Rüstungen fehlen hier die normalen, robusten und schweren Varianten. Im Vergleich zu Rüstungen der Standard-Varianten liegt die DC-Wache Rüstung bei Stufe 2 bis 3, im Vergleich zu einer robusten Rüstung nur bei Stufe 1 bis 2, und fast jede schwere Variante ist besser. Aus diesem Grund ist diese Rüstung auf niedrigem Niveau höherwertig und bei hohem Niveau fast nutzlos. Die DC-Wache Rüstung wird fast ausschließlich von den Wachen in Diamond City verwendet und man findet sie nur im Inventar der getöteten Wachen, damit ist der Erwerb dieser Rüstung weniger praktisch. Die Rüstung wird ebenfalls selten von namhaften Gunner-Gegnern in den Ruinen von Quincy getragen. Bilder *''Trotz der Namen "Schulter" und "Unterarm" belegen die Rüstungsteile den kompletten Ausrüstungsplatz am Arm.'' *''Der DC-Wache Helm belegt die Austrüstungsplätze 'Auge' und 'Hut'.'' *''Der DC-Wache Vollhelm belegt alle drei Ausrüstungsplätze am Kopf.'' Vault-Tec Sicherheitsdienst Rüstung Die Vault-Tec Sicherheitsdienst Rüstung und der Vault-Tec-Sicherheitsdienst Helm wird von dem Sicherheitspersonal in den Vaults und in Covenant getragen. Bilder * Die Rüstung belegt alle Ausrüstungsplätze (Brust, Arme, Beine) Roboter-Rüstung Die Roboter-Rüstung wird exklusiv von den Raidern der Rust-Devils-Fraktion aus dem Add-On Automatron getragen. Sie ist ein fortschrittliches Äquivalent zu der Metall-Rüstung, die man im Hauptspiel findet. Die Roboter-Rüstung ist im Vergleich zur Metall-Rüstung schwerer, bietet aber proportional einen besseren Schutz gegen Schusswaffen und, wie die Metall-Rüstung, einen ähnlich schwachen Schutz gegen Energiewaffen. Bilder IDs Werte Fallensteller-Rüstung Die Fallensteller-Rüstung wird gewöhnlich von den Fallenstellern aus dem Add-On Far Harbor getragen und kann mit dünner Bekleidung verwendet werden. Die Standardversion schützt etwas besser als die robuste Raider-Rüstung. Die schwere Variante sieht identisch aus, hat aber etwas bessere Werte als die schwere Raider-Rüstung. Es gibt keine robuste Variante. Bilder IDs Werte Marinerüstung Die Marinerüstung ist eine weiterentwickelte Form der Kampfpanzerung aus dem Add-On Far Harbor. Bilder IDs Werte Jünger-Rüstung Die Jünger-Rüstung wird von Mitgliedern der Raider-Bande "Jünger" aus dem Add-On Nuka-World getragen. Bilder Werte Unternehmer-Rüstung Die Unternehmer-Rüstung wird von Mitgliedern der Raider-Bande "Unternehmer" aus dem Add-On Nuka-World getragen. Bilder Werte Rudel-Rüstung Die Rudel-Rüstung wird von Mitgliedern der Raider-Bande "Das Rudel" aus dem Add-On Nuka-World getragen. Bilder Werte Einzigartige Rüstungsteile Unique body armor parts are legendaries that come pre-named and are not randomized, but are otherwise no different from regular legendaries. They can be obtained from various merchants, sometimes (as with the Freefall Legs) at set locations, and possibly as quest rewards. ¹This Nanofiliment material is different from another Nanofiliment material that the player character can create, possibly a bug. It provides less energy and ballistic resistance than the normal one, showing two versions of the same thing. There is still an option to upgrade to the normal Nanofiliment material. Bekleidung Clothing that can be worn under body armor parts and are potentially the best for defensive purposes. Unless the ballistic weave armor mod has been unlocked, the only clothing pieces that can be upgraded on an armor workbench are the vault jumpsuits. Outfits These count as both clothing and body armor. Most will take up all armor slots, but some will allow additional armor. * Einzigartige Ausrüstung ist durch einen helleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. * Nicht ausrüstbare Bekleidung ist Grau unterlegt. Kopfbedeckungen Vollständige Kopfbedeckungen These count as hats, eyewear, and masks. * Einzigartige Ausrüstung ist durch einen helleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. Hüte * Einzigartige Ausrüstung ist durch einen helleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. *''Bowler hat & Triggerman bowler are equip-able by Mister Handy (Fallout 4) or Miss Nanny robots.'' Brillen *''Welding goggles are equippable on Dogmeat.'' *''Robotic Bits may not appear in inventory, nor are equipable with the "player.equipitem" command.'' Masken *''All bandanas are equippable on both NPCs and dogs as a cosmetic item.'' Powerrüstungsteile :All pieces of power armor must be attached to a power armor frame. Wearing power armor nullifies all bonuses and effects provided by any other layer of armor, including Legendary armor effects. In addition, each layer has its own weight, which is not nullified by power armor (excluding power armor plate segments attached directly to a power armor frame), making it most effective to wear lightweight clothing or no clothing at all if operating power armor. To get out of a power armor frame, one must press and hold the same button pressed to get into it, so "E" (PC), "X" (PS4) or "A" (Xbox One). Helme Oberkörper Linker Arm Rechter Arm Linkes Bein Rechtes Bein Einzigartige Powerrüstungsteile Weitere NPC Rüstungen Hundebekleidung Dogmeat can equip dog apparel as cosmetic items (these items don't give any bonus to the dog, but the items cost its weight towards the dog max carry capacity). Any junkyard dogs can also wear dog apparel, but in order to give it to them the Sole Survivor need use reverse pickpocket to place it in their inventroy. It will not be immediately be equipped, but will be worn once one has fast traveled away and back. There are 4 different slots on the dog to equip items, these are "eyes", "neck", "headband" and "torso". Brillen On this slot the welding goggles can be equipped. Kopfbedeckungen Nacken Oberkörper Supermutanten-Bekleidung Strong can equip super mutant apparel. :Note: Unlike humanoid armor parts for which there are legendary and unique armor pieces as well as armor types favoring ballistic, energy or radiation resistance, for the super mutant armor parts there exists an optimal set of equipment that maximizes both Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance. This set consists of a super mutant bladed helmet, super mutant light body armor, super mutant chains, super mutant heavy gauntlets and super mutant leg armor. Kopfbedeckungen Brust Arme Beine Outfit Kinderbekleidung Hinweise * Jedes Rüstungsteil kann einen Legendären Rüstungseffekt besitzen, wenn man es von einem legendären Feind erbeutet (Kennzeichnung durch einen Stern am Ende des Namens). * Die gesamte Zahl aller Varianten der Powerrüstungsteile Zählen alle Stücke von jeder Variante der Macht Rüstung, gibt es 240 Stück Stück Macht Rüstung, die für die Anpassung verwendet werden kann. * Armor mods from one tier of armor can be placed on other variants of the same general armor. For instance, if a lightweight leather chest piece is found, the lightweight mod can be removed from the chest piece and put onto a Sturdy or Heavy leather chest piece. Since higher-tier armor requires commensurately higher levels in the Armorer perk to construct and install mods, it behooves a lower-level player to either remove and store the peak material mods (such as polymer or nanofiliment) from a lower-tier piece to place on a higher-tier armor at a later time, or locate a lower tier version of that same armor, modify it, then remove and attach the mod on the higher-tier armor that is actually intended to be worn. The mods are specific to the extremity they came from. A mod taken from a chest piece cannot be applied to an arm or a leg, for example. * Some mods are only available through the Railroad. * For armor sets that have regular, sturdy and heavy variants, the variant is not always prefixed in the title (e.g. "Sturdy leather chest piece"). If the piece of armor is legendary or has an armor mod applied then the prefix can be removed. One has to pay special attention to the item's base resistance to identify what type it is in the inventory screen. * To modify an armor piece to a specific variant (normal, sturdy, heavy) use the console command, and the Mod_ID associated with that variant. Siehe auch * Fallout und Fallout 2 NPC Rüstung und Kleidung * Fallout Rüstung und Kleidung * Fallout 2 Rüstung und Kleidung * Fallout 3 Rüstung und Kleidung * Rüstungsmods * Fallout: New Vegas Rüstung und Kleidung * Fallout Tactics Rüstung und Kleidung * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Rüstung und Kleidung en:Fallout 4 armor and clothing ru:Броня и одежда Fallout 4 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Rüstung und Kleidung